Accordingly, to achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for testing driving circuits in a liquid crystal display that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for testing a driving circuit that is capable of performing a test of the driving circuit and a repair of defects in the driving circuit in a liquid crystal display.
In order to achieve this and other objects of the invention, a driving circuit testing method according to one aspect of the present invention includes a first step of applying a test signal to all the gate lines in parallel; a second step of applying the start signal to a first gate driving cell in the plurality of gate driving cells; a third step of allowing the signals to be latched into each gate driving cell; a fourth step of replacing the test signal being applied to the plurality of gate lines with the signals latched into the plurality of gate driving cells; and a fifth step of testing an enable state in each gate line.
A driving circuit testing method according to another aspect of the present invention includes a first step of applying a test signal to all the gate lines in parallel; a second step of applying the start signal to a first gate driving cell in the plurality of gate driving cells; a third step of allowing the signals to be latched into the odd-numbered or even-numbered gate driving cells in the plurality of gate driving cells; a fourth step of replacing testing signal with the signals latched into the odd-numbered or even-numbered gate driving cells; and a fifth step of testing an enable state in each gate line connected to the odd-numbered or even-numbered gate driving cells.
A driving circuit testing apparatus to still another aspect of the present invention includes means for applying a test signal to all the gate lines in parallel; means for applying the start signal to a first gate driving cell in the plurality of gate driving cells; latching control means for allowing the signals to be latched into each gate driving cell; signal switching means for replacing the test signal being applied to the plurality of gate lines with the signals latched into the plurality of gate driving cells; and detecting means for detecting an enable state in each gate line.
A driving circuit testing apparatus to still another aspect of the present invention includes means for applying a test signal to all the gate lines in parallel; means for applying the start signal to a first gate driving cell in the plurality of gate driving cells; latching control means for allowing the signals to be latched into the odd-numbered or even-numbered gate driving cells; signal switching means for replacing the testing signal with the signals latched into the odd-numbered or even-numbered gate driving cells; and detecting means for detecting an enable state in each gate line connected to the odd-numbered or even-numbered gate driving cells.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.